


Generation Two

by EmeraldLight



Series: Generations [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Romance, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: This is a direct sequel to my first fic, Generation One. Most of the characters won't make sense to you without reading Generation One first.Tags will be added as I go.This is a peek into the lives of the children of the first fic - Snape (well, Evans), Potter, Lupin, Malfoy, Weasley, Longbottom, and more. They move through school, fall in love, stumble at times, and maybe I'll get ambitious and kill someone (again).





	1. Let The Sorting Begin!

All too soon the large group of friends had settled into their lives and their children were going to school. The oldest three Weasley kids (Bill, Charlie, and then Percy) started the Gryffindor trend, making Molly and Arthur beam each time they were sorted. Of course that meant that no one was surprised when Fred and George were also sorted into Gryffindor, though Axel pouted when his best friends went off to school and left him behind.

Many of the kids had branched off into best friend pairs, and that included Fred, George, and Axel as a trio, Draco and Neville as a pair, and Ron and Harry as another pair.

Axel’s first year couldn’t have arrived any sooner and Remus was sure that his son was going to explode before the first day finally came. Finally at school with his best friends, Axel all but bounced his way to the stool at the front of the Great Hall and wiggled as he felt the Sorting Hat get placed on his head. Disaster was avoided when the hat, very wisely, sorted Axel into Gryffindor and sent the brunette into the waiting embrace of his best friends and their siblings.

The rush of kids began the following year when four of the waiting children finally entered the halls of Hogwarts and took their place on the stool. There was no surprise when Draco was sorted into Slytherin, though the house had slowly been becoming known as less of an ‘evil’ house and more of a house that fit their personality traits.

Ron came next and anyone who was familiar with the Weasley family didn’t even bother to act surprised when the red head was sent to Gryffindor.

Neville was third out of the group of four boys and his nervousness was showing as he squeezed his toad Trevor just a little too hard, making the poor animal croak loudly. Draco watched eagerly from his table, leaning forward as he awaited the announcement. Neville found the blonde in the crowd and some of his anxiety eased, watching Draco’s face and managing a nervous smile. When the Sorting Hat announced his house to be Hufflepuff, Neville thought he was going to cry, not only was he not in the same house as Draco, he wasn’t in the same house as ANY of his friends! Luckily the Hufflepuff students were very welcoming, and they didn’t seem to be offended when Neville kept looking around for Draco.

Last but not least came Harry and everyone leaned forward. Everyone except Axel, the brunette rolling his eyes and slumping against the table, muttering under his breath. Harry’s celebrity status annoyed him to the point where the two sometimes clashed, even though they were technically friends. They had both been there when Voldemort was defeated and it got under Axel’s skin that Harry was a celebrity and Axel was virtually unknown. He felt bad for the smug grin that crossed his lips when the Sorting Hat announced that Harry would be going into Slytherin, the dark haired boy taking a seat beside Draco with a grin.

Raised together or not, you couldn’t make people like one another, and the rivalry between Axel and Harry would only continue to grow as they progressed through the school years. Especially when Harry joined the Slytherin Quidditch team and played against Fred and George.

The following year brought a seventh and final Weasley - Ginny was immediately sorted into Gryffindor.

The school was whispering when another pair of red heads were seen standing at the front of the hall and everyone was wondering if there were more Weasley’s than people knew about. Wynn bit his bottom lip as he walked towards the school, catching the eye of his Potions Master father for a brief moment before he turned away and sat on the stool. Severus had been waiting for his sons to be sorted for eleven agonizing years. He and Lane had been arguing over which houses their sons would be sorted into, but seeing the child of two Gryffindor’s being sorted into Slytherin made Severus wonder what the possible outcome would be. His eyebrows lifted ever so slightly as Wynn was sorted into Ravenclaw, but he needed to stay composed, no one needed to know that Wynn (and twin brother Tristan) were sons of a teacher.

Tristan was called forward next and Severus full on held his breath, gripping the edge of the table as he stared at the back of his son’s head. As Tristan was crowned a Gryffindor, Severus wondered how in the world he was going to break the news to his husband. Their family now represented one of each of the houses, leaving a lot of unjust pressure on his youngest son who would be entering Hogwarts the following year. He would be the tie breaker.

There was a mild scuffle when someone from Slytherin table tried to call Wynn and Tristan a Weasley, the older girl making some very derogatory comments. Before any of the teachers could intervene, Wynn slammed his fist into the girls nose, effectively shattering the bone and causing blood to pour down her face. Fifty points from Ravenclaw, and a hefty spattering of detentions. Severus was a mix of proud and horrified.

Another year, another sorting ceremony, and Kael and Lexx Potter approached the Sorting Hat one after another. After the shock that was their older brother being sorted into Slytherin, no one could predict where the brothers would land. Harry cheered the loudest when they were both sorted into Slytherin along with him. It was a whole new legacy for the Potter family.

Sorting Riven, youngest of the Evans kids, was much more eventful. The moment his name was called the dark haired boy immediately tried to hide behind the remaining first years. Severus groaned, watching his son refuse to be sorted, Riven begging to skip the ceremony and offering to live outside in a hut. It was like watching a cat try to avoid being placed in a bath, arms and legs spread wide as two teachers struggled to get him to the stool.

“I don’t want to be a tie breaker!” he wailed. Severus finally stood from his chair, his voice ringing out as he directed his youngest son to sit down and be quiet. Riven stared at his father for a moment before nodding and sitting, scrunching his shoulders a little as the hat was placed on his head. Lane would be the victor - Riven was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Rounding out the kids (with the exception of Remus and Devin’s son Romulus who wouldn’t be attending school for three more years) was the ever smiling Angel Malfoy. Despite the fact that the boy had entertained the idea of attending the Canadian school - Arcadia - or even Beauxbatons, instead of joining his brother and friends in Hogwarts, but in the end, Hogwarts was his home. Neville would clap happily as Angel was sorted into Hufflepuff as well.

Hogwarts didn’t know what hit it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages, Years, and Houses of those included in this chapter:
> 
> Year 1: Angel Malfoy - Hufflepuff
> 
> Year 2: Kael Potter - Slytherin, Lexx Potter - Slytherin, Riven Evans - Hufflepuff
> 
> Year 3: Ginny Weasley - Gryffindor, Luna Lovegood - Ravenclaw, Wynn Evans - Ravenclaw, Tristan Evans - Gryffindor
> 
> Year 4: Harry Potter - Slytherin, Neville Longbottom - Hufflepuff, Ron Weasley - Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy - Slytherin
> 
> Year 5: Axel Lupin - Gryffindor
> 
> Year 6: Fred Weasley - Gryffindor, George Weasley - Gryffindor

Sixth year was the year Fred and George Weasley decided they were going to stake their claim on one Axel Lupin. They had been close friends for years and anyone who knew Fred and George knew that Axel wasn’t far away, the twins having brought Axel into their pranking ways and the trio making a rather impressive (if annoying) team. They had been making plans all summer regarding how to approach their friend and make the move from friends to a couple, especially since it would be a threesome relationship.

What they hadn’t counted on was the announcement of the Tri Wizard Tournament and the arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students, both groups drawing the eye of many students, including Axel. Though their attention was drawn to Ron who nearly came out of his seat when the famous Viktor Krum passed him, the fourth year Weasley declaring he had shared eye contact with his idol. After all the gushing Ron gave in regards to Krum being ‘one of the best Seekers ever’ when they attended the Quidditch World Cup, no one was surprised to see Ron babbling about it all over again.

“Maybe if you ask nicely, you can share your dorm with him,” Axel teased, sticking out his tongue playfully. The petite brunette was sitting between Fred and George, as always, and tormented Ron nearly as much as the twins did. If he was to dye his hair red, no one would question of he was a Weasley.

The twins were suddenly very aware of how Axel drew looks from the Durmstrang boys, most likely because he was small and compact with big grey eyes and shaggy milk chocolate brown hair. He was quite different from the boys who attended Durmstrang and Fred and George felt compelled to stick close to their friend.

*****

With age restrictions set in place, Axel actively facepalmed when the twins attempted to cross the age line using a temporary aging potion. He had been warning them for hours that it didn’t work, and a fourth year Ravenclaw named Hermione chimed in as well as the pair of red heads approached the line.

“I see you’re not stupid enough to attempt this,” she commented, glancing at Axel.

“I’ve been telling them not to attempt it, but despite being my best friends, they don’t really listen to me,” the brunette sighed. When the twins seemingly confounded the age line, only to be expelled from the area surrounding the Goblet of Fire, Hermione and Axel shared a glance. When the twins then rapidly grew long grey beards and grey hair, Hermione and Axel stood from their seats and left the Great Hall - Hermione because she didn’t want to watch the two fight one another, and Axel because he sure as hell wasn’t getting caught using no doubt illegal (for the Tri Wizard Tournament) potions.

“I’m Axel Lupin, by the way,” said brunette introduced himself properly, offering a hand out. “You’re Hermione Granger, right?”

“Oh, uh, yes, I am. How did you know?” Hermione shook his hand politely, frowning in confusion. Axel grinned.

“I’m friends with Draco, Ron, and… the rest,” he explained. “And a bunch of others, to be honest. Our families have been friends for quite some time, some of us have known each other since birth, or near to it.”

“They’ve been talking about me?” Hermione paused, stepping to one side of the corridor as teachers breezed past them and headed for the scuffle in the Great Hall.

“Nothing bad, I assure you!” Axel held up his hands quickly. “Just that you’re incredibly smart, and gifted with magic. Some of the other more academically savvy students are worried you’re going to beat them, which I would take as a compliment. Doesn’t hurt to get your name written down in history, right?”

“I think Harry is more interested in that,” Hermione said with a blush, but her embarrassment didn’t prevent her from seeing Axel twitch at the name. That set her curiosity spiking and she leaned a little closer.

“You don’t like Harry, do you?”

“I envoke my right to refuse comment,” Axel muttered, quickly excusing himself from the conversation and bidding Hermione a good day before he headed off, leaving the bewildered thirteen year old blinking owlishly.

*****

With the Tri Wizard Tournament champions selected - congratulations Cedric, Fluer, and Viktor! - the school settled into its new routine. Quidditch was still played, but a lot less students attended, many opting to hang out with the visiting students instead. Fred and George made good use of the Gryffindor locker room, inviting Axel for a long shower, free of any other students. Not to mention the showers in any of the locker rooms were full of enchantments that helped with sore muscles. Axel may not have been on the team (you couldn’t pay him enough to fly on a broom, thank you very much) but he accepted the invitation to have a more or less unlimited shower without any other students crowding into his personal space.

The petite brunette was the first to arrive, glancing around to ensure he was alone before he stripped off his clothes, folding them neatly on a bench. Already he could feel the water calling to him, moving to the furthest corner and turning the water on. As soon as the heated liquid hit his shoulders Axel felt himself groan, shifting to brace his feet as he leaned forward and rested his arms against the tiled wall, followed by resting his head against his arms. A muttered word had the shower spray adjusting to beat down on his shoulders and another had the spray turning into a thicker, more massaging option.

Axel was lost in thought when Fred and George entered, not hearing his friends over the steady drone of the water.

“Started without us, eh?”

Axel’s shriek of surprise echoed off the tiles of the shower area and he straighted up so quickly that he nearly pulled a muscle in his back.

“RUDE!” he shouted, turning to face the snickering red heads, pointing a finger at the two. “You do NOT sneak up on me, you asshats!”

“But you make it so easy,” Fred teased, turning on his own shower.

“We couldn’t help ourselves,” George agreed, stretching his arms over his head as he chose a shower head to step under.

“What were you thinking of?”

“Because clearly you were thinking of something or else you would have heard us.”

“We were hardly quiet, Axel.”

Axel sighed and moved to sit on the tiles, flinching only a little from the momentary chill before his body heat warmed the tiles and he found himself relaxing against the shower wall. Of course this required the shower head to reorient itself and Axel opted for a more traditional rainfall effect, seeing as he was further away.

“Getting comfy, are we?”

“I haven’t been here all that long and I plan to enjoy myself, thanks,” Axel made a face as he said this, legs shifting a little as pressed the soles of his feet together and let his knees fall to the sides, stretching the muscles. Flexible, he was. Fred and George did everything in their power not to stare, not that they hadn’t seen their friend naked before. They were best friends, after all, and when summers were spent enjoying the Malfoy pool, nudity happened. Though they would have to admit that Axel was definitely growing up.

“We actually lured you down here for more than just a shower,” Fred admitted, turning his back to his own shower stream and letting the water pound down over his muscles. George nodded in agreement, deciding that Axel had the right idea and moving his own body to sprawl on the tiles. He opted to be face down, calling the shower head lower and switching to the massage setting, letting out a soft groan as the shower head elongated and massaged his entire back.

“I thought we agreed that we don’t prank one another?” Axel said, eyes closed as he continued to relax under the shower spray.

“We aren’t pranking you,” Fred rolled his eyes.

“We have a serious conversation,” George said, though his voice was mildly distorted by the massage. He had his arms crossed under his head, watching Axel with a small smile.

“Pretty sure nothing we do could be classified as serious,” Axel tried to tease but there was no more beating around the bush, the twins wanted to put everything out in the open.

“We want to date you, Axel.”

The brunette’s eyes opened as their intentions were revealed and he turned his head to peer over at his two best friends, processing their words. They had been friends for a while now, not as long as time, but longer than others, and they were already quite close.

“Do you think we broke him?” Fred asked, nudging his brother with one foot. “Perhaps we shouldn’t have done this while naked?”

“We thought the shower would be soothing,” George reminded him. “Besides, he’s got his eyes open.”

“I’m… confused,” Axel admitted. When both red heads motioned for him to continue, the younger male considered his words before proceeding.

“When you say ‘we,’ you mean… the both of you? At the same time?”

“Yes.”

“So, like, I’d be dating both of you… so I’d have two boyfriends… but you would each technically only have one…”

“It’s a threesome relationship, Axel,” George clarified, waving his hand to adjust his shower head so he could sit up properly.

“We date you, you date us, and we date each other,” Fred shrugged as though this was common knowledge.

“Each other? Like, you two are boyfriends?” Axel frowned, wondering how this could be true. He knew these boys almost as well as he knew himself, had spent countless nights in their home and them in his, and to the best of his knowledge, they had no secrets from one another.

“We’ve always been a thing,” Fred smiled, moving to sit beside his twin, leaning against George’s side.

“Just the two of us,” George also smiled. “And until recently, that was all we needed, but for the last couple months we’ve come to realize that there’s someone else meant for us.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you, you asshat,” George teased.

“You’re the first person, other than each other, that we’ve ever been attracted to,” Fred gave a little sigh.

“And it’s never really been an issue. We’ve always known we were going to be together forever, and that was more than enough for us.”

“But then we grew attached to you,” Fred gave a sheepish smile. “Attached in ways that go beyond just being best friends.”

Axel stayed quiet as the twins tried to explain everything to him, shifting to pull his knees up against his chest and resting his chin on them. He didn’t know much about relationships, let alone relationships that included three people, but he did know a lot about the twins, and he knew they weren’t lying to him or leading him on.

“Is this because of my ass?” Axel asked quietly, trying to keep a straight face. “Because, as uncle James so nicely put it, I’ve apparently inherited my father’s ‘rather impeccable’ arse…” It was true that James had said such things - Axel more closely resembled Remus, with his light brown hair and petite build, but his stormy grey eyes, and apparently his butt, were pure Sirius.

Fred and George stared at Axel with wide eyes before all three burst into laughter, breaking the tension as their voices filled the locker room. Even as the laughter died down and they caught their breath, the three friends lapsed into silence. There was a lot for Axel to think about and the smaller boy stood, once more adjusting his shower head so he could properly scrub up.

“So… how long do I get to think about this before you two demand an answer?”

Fred and George glanced at one another, weighing the options before turning back toward Axel, “A month?”

“Oh!” Axel felt his eyebrows lift in surprise. “I was thinking, like, a week. I feel like if I’m taking any longer than that then it probably isn’t meant to be. I really only need to figure out the whole… threesome thing.” When the twins smiled and nodded, Axel found himself wondering if there was possibly anyone he could ask about such things. Hermione was a year younger than him but he felt like she might know something, or at least know where he would find the information in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you spot something confusing about the kids and such, please let me know! It's hard keeping so many of them in line.


	3. Chapter 3

The first task resulted in a lot of cheering, and impressive feats of magic, but it was the way all the schools had began to mingle that made the hair on the back of Fred and George’s neck stand up. Everyone was becoming more and more comfortable with one another, and that meant that while they and Axel were sitting in the Great Hall doing homework, a rather strong looking Durmstrang male approached the group.

“Sorry to be interrupting,” the boy said, speaking directly to Axel and ignoring the red heads that flanked him. Fred and George immediately glanced at one another.

“I was wondering, if it’s not too bold, if you would honor me by accepting my invitation to the Yule Ball?”

Axel sat up a little straighter, a light blush crossing his cheeks.

“Oh, uhm, I’m sorry,” he stammered out, smiling somewhat sheepishly. “I actually have a date for the Ball already. But thank you for asking.” The older male smiled and apologized for taking up Axel’s time, bowing politely before he moved away from the table. Axel waited patiently, pretending to turn his attention back towards his homework when in truth he was waiting for the twins to launch into a million questions.

The two red heads in question lasted nearly two whole minutes before they turned to stare at Axel.

“What?”

“Who?”

“When?”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I’m going with the two of you, idiots,” Axel rolled his eyes. “Who else would I be going with?”

“What?”

“Us?”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” The last question came from both Fred and George at the same time and Axel briefly wondered if he was agreeing to date a pair of complete buffoons.

“I pretty much decided the moment he asked me, honestly,” he said, his calm and composed. “When he asked, I was flattered, but immediately I felt like I was doing something wrong if I said yes. The idea of going with someone other than you two… it wasn’t for me.”

“Are you sure it’s not because you feel guilty for saying no to us?”

“I’m not sure what to expect… but I think I want to try,” Axel nodded decisively, as though he were convincing himself as well as Fred and George.

“We want you to come to our dorms tonight,” Fred told him, smiling.

“Share our bed,” George echoed the smile.

“I’m not in your year,” Axel reminded them, once again rolling his eyes but this time with a smile.

“We doubt our dorm mates will honestly care.”

“But we’ll ask their permission, if that’s going to make you feel better.”

“I just don’t want to be expelled,” Axel told them. “I mean, not for something as simple as having a sleepover.” For most of their friendship, the three boys had shared a bed any time Axel spent the night at the Burrow or when ever the twins spent the night in the Lupin-Jackson household, despite there always being an extra bed available. There was something very comforting about sleeping in a pile, limbs intertwined together, and Axel could admit that he was sad they stopped doing it when they became teenagers. The idea of being sandwiched between the twins again was alluring, even if his mind drifted in directions that lead him away from simply just sleeping.

The three friends finished their homework, attended dinner, and soon retired to the sixth year dorms. Axel felt positively awkward as he bypassed his own dorm and, still flanked by the twins, entered the sixth year room. True to their word, the twins didn’t hesitate to introduce Axel as their boyfriend and informed their housemates that he would be spending the night. When no one seemed bothered by this, Axel managed a shy wave and turned to where the twins beds had been pushed together.

“Really?” he asked, looking between the bed and the red heads.

“What? We sleep the same way at home,” Fred shrugged.

“No one seems to care, as long as we keep quiet,” George grinned. “Gryffindor’s are loyal, and not all that judgemental.”

“So… they know?” Axel felt himself squirm a little.

“Kind of hard to keep things a secret from the people in your dorm.”

“Make sure you don’t let these two forget the silencing charms!” one of the older boys called before laughing at the trio. The rest of the boys hooted and howled, making Axel blush and making Fred and George flip them off. It wasn’t until they had all crawled onto the double size bed and drawn the curtains (Muffliato spell included) that Axel realized he hadn’t brought any pajamas.

“So… this is where I get really awkward,” he mumbled, very aware of his heart rate increasing.

“We’re still your best friends, Axel,” Fred smiled, reaching out to tug his friend-turned-boyfriend into a hug, the sudden action making Axel squeak as he nearly fell off the bed.

“You can talk to us,” George agreed.

“I’m just… not ready for sex.”

The twins blinked rapidly at one another before looking at Axel, a small frown crossing George’s face while Fred looked somewhat concerned.

“Is that what you think we want from you?”

“Because we know that you’re younger than us.”

“And we aren’t going to push you into anything you don’t want to do.”

“Really…?” Axel felt sheepish for even asking. He knew that the twins would never hurt him, not on purpose at least, though all bets were off when it came to silly pranks of course. George moved closer and embraced Axel as well, the two brothers surrounding the brunette on either side.

“We’d love to have sex with you, don’t get us wrong, but if that’s not on your list of things to do, we’ll respect that.”

“Do you think that it’s something you might want later down the road, or do you think maybe… you aren’t interested in sex?”

“I’m absolutely interested in sex,” Axel blurted out before groaning and hiding his face in his hands. He appreciated the fact that neither of the twins laughed at him, the three resting comfortably together as Axel composed himself and sorted out his thoughts.

“I’m just not ready for sex,” he continued. “But, I mean, that doesn’t mean you two can’t keep having sex, obviously. And I’d be okay with, maybe, you know, watching…” The twins shared a look, smiling at one another as the possibilities rushed through their minds.

“Are we allowed to watch you masturbate?” Fred asked, keeping his voice calm and soft. His stomach jumped with excitement when Axel nodded, even if his face was still hidden from sight.

“Can we kiss you?” George asked, feeling like that was a more pertinent question. Axel had beautiful lips and both he and Fred had talked about kissing the brunette more than once.

“Yeah, kissing is allowed,” Axel mumbled through his hands before he took a deep breath and decided he shouldn’t be hiding his face if he was going to be in a relationship with the people he was talking to.

“We will do our best not to get too handsy,” George assured him.

“No touching below the waist,” Fred agreed.

Axel suddenly realized how his father and Sirius (while the man was his biological father, Axel had no actual memories of him and Devin was absolutely his father in his mind) had managed to become so close while at school. Sharing a dorm made a lot of things possible where other couples would have stumbling blocks and he absently wondered how many people had shagged secretly because teachers probably didn’t worry about same sex couples getting together.

“I didn’t stop to get pajamas,” he remembered, sitting up suddenly. Fred and George consulted one another with a quick glance before opting to find an oversized shirt. It was always in their trunk when they went too and from school but neither could remember a time it had ever been worn, but they would happily admit that it looked adorable on Axel’s smaller frame. Especially the way the somewhat stretched out neck - hazards of hand-me-downs - hung off one of his shoulders, exposing creamy, pale skin. Sure, they had seen Axel far more naked than this but it was different now.

With a little shuffling the three were changed and settled back in bed, Axel finding his place between the twins and feeling them hold him close. It was going to turn out to be the best sleep he had experienced in years.

*****

The Yule Ball had Axel feeling so many different emotions that part of him wondered if he was going to explode. Could someone explode from emotional overload? All the sights and sounds, the girls wearing absolutely beautiful dresses, the boys looking incredibly dapper in their dress robes… Axel almost couldn’t handle all of it.

“Everyone looks so great,” he told the twins, forever standing between the two of them. Who knew that being in a relationship with two people would make him so happy, but here he was, one arm looped with each of his red headed boyfriends and a smile on his face.

“Except Ron,” Fred said solemnly, trying to hold back a grin. George mirrored his brother, snickering a little. The three watched as Ron made his way down towards the Great Hall, nervously holding the arm of one Padma Patil. Harry, looking much more put together in his new robes, looked equally nervous as he walked with Pavarti Patil.

“Ohhhh, the girls look gorgeous,” Axel said, pausing the two couples before they could go by just so he could tell the girls exactly that. It felt good to see them blush and get flustered, though he hoped they received compliments from more than just him.

“They looked so bloody awkward,” George full on laughed, receiving an elbow from Axel who told him to be nice.

Axel laced his fingers with each of his lovers’ hands and lead them into the Great Hall, wanting to get a good place to sit, not to mention to watch the Tri Wizard Champions have the first dance.

“I thought for sure that Ron was going to end up attending with Viktor,” Fred said, embracing Axel from behind and resting his chin on the smaller boys shoulder.

“They certainly hit it off after that entrance at the beginning of the year,” George agreed. “They’ve been spending plenty of time together, and he even rescued Ron from the lake…”

“There’s media here,” Axel rolled his eyes when the two were clearly not understanding. “Viktor had to bring a girl, she looks better with him than a boy, in some opinions. I mean, the wizarding world is slowly starting to understand that same sex relationships aren’t bad, but we aren’t in the clear just yet.”

The trio watched as the Champions waltzed past them and Axel felt his heart flutter at the smile that filled Hermione’s face. She looked beautiful in her blue dress and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself.

“I’d like to dance with each of you at least once tonight,” the brunette suddenly declared. Fred and George glanced at one another before nodding, George stepping closer and wrapping his arm around the two of them.

“We are happy to grant your request.”

In all the excitement, no one seemed to notice when Viktor handed Hermione off to Seamus, the boy happy to keep dancing with the young woman, before seeking out Ron and escorting him out of the Great Hall. Padma didn’t seem to mind, having already fled to dance with someone else. Pavarti hadn’t been far behind her sister, though Harry wasn’t left alone. A blonde girl was sitting at the table with him and seemed to be talking very animatedly about something she enjoyed.

Better yet, no one commented when Draco and Neville found themselves a corner, furthest from everyone else, and danced slowly together, Draco’s arms around Neville’s neck and Neville holding the slender blonde by the waist. For years the parents had been placing bets on when Draco and Neville would finally realize they had feelings for one another and start dating - they had been close friends since they were toddlers, after all. And while neither boy would be able to say if they were ‘in love,’ but there was something there and they were going to take one small step forward.

*****

The celebration for the end of the Tri Wizard Tournament was nothing short of amazing and teachers from all three schools were kept on their toes, though Hogwarts professors would swear that their students were the worst offenders.

After all, Cedric Diggory had been the winner.

There were a lot of detentions handed out, many students (including those who were underage) had impressive hangovers, most of the school was covered in streamers and confetti, though that was most likely thanks to the Weasley twins and their second in command. The sheer amount of glitter that was also found around the school would ne doubt be lingering for years, if not decades to come. Muggles didn’t call it the ‘herpes of the craft world’ for no reason.

Cedric himself woke up on a couch that was very much not the Hufflepuff couch, fleeing the Gryffindor common room with the hood of his Tri Wizard Tournament jersey pulled over his head. His only hint towards what had gone on the night before was the fact that his arse hurt. The rest of it was blurred by alcohol.

*****

And so the year progressed until suddenly, it was over! Everyone crowded onto the train, Axel winding up sitting on George’s lap as their cabin was invaded by Harry, the blonde girl named Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Neville. Far too many people for a cabin that maybe sat six people.

“Why in the world are we ALL in the same cabin?” Fred muttered, squished between his brothers and looking more than a little agitated.

“We always sit together,” Ron shrugged.

“Not usually with us,” Axel grumbled, trying his best not to glare at Harry. All these years and he still had animosity towards the other boy despite his best efforts to curb the feelings.

“Draco wanted to talk to all of you,” Neville smiled. Said blonde was perched on Neville’s lap but looked far less comfortable than Axel did, mostly because things between himself and Neville were still confusing.

“I just wanted to officially invite everyone to my house for a week at the end of July,” Draco told them, smiling brightly. “I know we do it every summer, but we’re all getting older and I was worried you wouldn’t want to hang out with us anymore.” The comment was directed at Fred, George, and Axel, the three being the oldest of the group of kids.

“Oh, that includes you, too, Luna,” Draco quickly added. “If you’re dating Harry, you’re officially one of us.”

“Dating?” Luna glanced at Harry, whom she was sitting beside, her head tilting a little. “Is that what we’re doing?” She was a year younger than Harry, but the two had gotten along quite well since meeting at the Yule Ball. Harry blushed almost immediately.

“Uh, I’m happy to call it that, if you want to call it that,” the dark haired boy said nervously. Luna considered this for several moments before nodding and taking Harry’s hand in her own, nodding in a decisive manner. Everyone else in the cabin stared for several moment before Draco broke the tension.

“I’m not sure what your situation is, Ron, but if you want to invite Viktor…” Ron blushed immediately and stared down at his lap. He was indeed still in contact with the Durmstrang boy, but Viktor was older than him and played professional Quidditch, he doubted he would want to hang out beside a pool with a bunch of teenagers.

“And Hermione, you’re invited of course,” Neville quickly added, smiling at the girl. “After all the help you’ve been giving me and Draco in Muggle Studies, you deserve to be invited.” Draco nodded quickly, agreeing with his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Axel spent the first week of his summer vacation spending a mandatory week at home. As much as he wanted to visit the Burrow, or was excited to spend time with the Malfoy’s, it was a requirement that he spent the first week of summer and the last week of summer at home with his family.

The second week he quickly popped through the floo and stepped into the Weasley living room, automatically reaching out and jingling the bell beside the fireplace to announce his arrival. Years of conditioning made it almost second nature. He was quickly greeted to the pounding of two sets of feet coming down the stairs and he simply dropped his oversize duffle bag on the ground and held his arms open. Within moments he had been swept into the warm embrace of Fred and George and all felt right in the world once more. After ten months of being almost impossible close to one another, the week apart had felt near painful. Love sure made him feel all sorts of things, that was fore sure.

“You could at least let him get more than two steps out of the fireplace, you two,” Molly chastized as she came out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel she had tossed over her shoulder. “Welcome back, Axel. It’s lovely to see you again, as always.” The brunette smiled and disentangled himself from his boyfriends in order to embrace the red headed woman, receiving a hug so tight that he felt his back crack, making him giggle.

“Arthur wants to have a chat with you when he gets home, if that’s alright?”

“Did I do something wrong?” Axel asked, frowning a little. He had only been in the house for less than five minutes!

“Of course not dear, not at all,” Molly assured him, patting his cheek before she headed back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up. Axel turned his attention to the twins who had been oddly silent.

“What do you know that I don’t know?” he asked them, lifting an eyebrow.

“We figure dad knows,” Fred sighed.

“Not that he has a problem with it,” George said quickly. “I mean, we haven’t been kicked out or anything, but we’re kinda the first of his kids to bring someone home.”

“So he wants to have THE talk with me?” Axel asked, his eyes going wide when the twins both nodded.

“Fabulous…”

*****

The twins weren’t wrong, Arthur had known something was different and after observing his sons at dinner, Axel always sitting between them, he knew having a conversation with the brunette was needed.

“I want you to know that you’re always welcome here, Axel,” the older man started, smiling warmly. It was just he and Axel, sitting in the kitchen while everyone else had been banished from the room.

“I love coming here,” Axel told him. “Our flat always feels so cramped… I figure it’s because we’re in the Alley and don’t have a backyard.”

“And we love having you. It wouldn’t be summer if you weren’t here driving us all bonkers with the pranks you three boys play.” The two shared a small chuckle that really did nothing to ease the anxiety brewing inside Axel.

“Now, I have a few questions for you and I want you to answer me truthfully, okay?”

“Yes sir.”

“Are you in a relationship with Fred and George?”

“Yes sir.” Axel’s stomach did a little flip and he wondered if Arthur and Molly were aware of the relationship between their twin sons.

“Are you happy?”

“Very.”

“Were your grade affected at all by the relationship?”

“No sir.”

“Fred and George’s grades improved a little this past year, I’m going to assume that was your doing,” Arthur smiled, reaching out and patting Axel’s hand. “You’re good for them, even if the three of you can be utter terrors at times.”

“We try to limit it to non-permanent scarring,” Axel joked, even if his stomach felt as though it was turning itself in a knot.

“I want you to know that Molly and I have no problem with the three of you dating,” Arthur gave his hand a light squeeze before sitting back. “All we ask is that you, none of you, give us grandchildren before you are settled into good jobs. Okay?”

“Yes sir,” Axel vowed. Nevermind the twins having plans for marketing their joke inventions and Axel wanting to surprise them with the funding to do so… Arthur nodded and stood from his chair, leaving Axel thinking about the conversation for quite some time. Long enough, in fact, that the twins made their way into the kitchen and sat down across from their boyfriend.

“Everything alright, Axel?”

“Did dad say something bad?”

Axel shook his head, smiling as he lifted his head from where he had been gazing at his hands which rested on the table. He told the twins everything the quick conversation had been about, including his promise to keep getting good grades. When he mentioned getting a job after school, the twins glanced at one another.

“I actually had a thought about that,” the brunette continued, picking at his fingers a little. When the twins gazed at him expectantly he continued:

“I know you want to open up a joke shop, and I know your products are really good and you’re in the final phase of testing them, thanks to some eager to please younger years--”

“We are in the final phase,” the two echoed one another, pointing between themselves and then at their boyfriend.

“You’re just as much a part of this as we are,” George said firmly.

“Even if you never try things out,” Fred teased.

“As I was saying,” Axel said. “Things are progressing well and I know that the only thing really holding you back is the money you need to open up your own shop. So… I want to give you the money. All of it. To open a shop in Diagon Alley.”

“What?”

“Axel!”

“We couldn’t!”

The brunette rolled his eyes.

“What good is all the money dad’s giving me if I can’t spend it on the people I love? It’s not like I’m using it, and besides, we’re a couple, my money is your money. I mean, if I have to say that you’ll pay me back when your shop is booming, then so be it.”

Fred and George glanced at one another before moving to their feet and coming around the table to wrap their arms tightly around Axel, each hiding their face against Axel’s neck. They didn’t know how to say no, this was their dream, but they also didn’t know how to say yes. Axel was going to receive an impressive inheritance thanks to his professional Quidditch playing step-father’s generosity. Though Axel had never once called Devin his ‘step’ father, seeing the man as only his father.

*****

Axel had been sixteen for a few months now, perks (was it a perk?) of having a birthday on the first day of the first month, and he knew that things were going to be changing between him and the twins. They had been getting more and more hands on with one another since his birthday - his birthday had actually been celebrated while everyone else was outside watching the fireworks and Axel got his first handjob - but there was something that held him back from going all the way while they were in school.

But they weren’t in school now, not for another month and a half, and even though they were surrounded by family members, the twins had no problem putting their hands all over Axel any chance they got.

This meant that Axel was straddling George’s hips, the two of them naked after showering, with George’s hands gripping his backside while the two kissed passionately. This was nothing new, neither were the fingers making themselves at home inside Axel’s eager body. Touching, and being touched, were rapidly becoming one of his favorite things and he wondered why he had waited so long to experience them.

Thankfully the twins’ bedroom came complete with strong silencing charms because Axel had no intention of silencing himself, letting his head fall back as George’s lips worked down his neck. Their hips moved together and Axel moaned openly, arms curled around his boyfriend’s neck.

“You’re always so tight,” George mumbled against Axel’s shoulder, nipping the smooth skin gently. Axel squirmed, feeling George’s other hand grip one of his arse cheeks and pull him open a little more, letting the two fingers of his other hand pump into him more smoothly. The action instantly made Axel groan, his hips jerking forward as he felt himself become more exposed.

“Oh, you like it when I spread you open,” George teased, making Axel blush brightly. The smaller male leaned forward and nuzzled his head against the older male’s shoulder, hips rolling from the pleasure.

“George… I… I want to…” he tried to make the words work but his brain was rapidly failing him.

“Don’t worry love, we got you,” Fred soothed, having returned from his own shower. The red head pressed himself against Axel’s back and kissed the back of his neck, smiling softly against the smooth skin. Axel allowed himself to be maneuvered, his heart rate increasing as he realized what was going to happen. He had no complaints, though.

The twins moved together with such fluidity that Axel absently pondered if they had done this before, George distracting Axel with soft kisses to the neck and shoulder while one hand curled around their lengths, stroking the both of them. Fred positioned himself behind his lover, flicking a wand (not sure which wand, but one of the three) to lube his rapidly growing erection.

“You’re all ready for me,” he smiled, stepping to the side just long enough to share a soft kiss with Axel, loving the blush covering the smaller boy’s cheeks.

“George has sneaky fingers,” Axel spoke softly, almost shyly, though he had been in a similar position many times before. Being penetrated by either Fred or George’s fingers was nothing new for him.

“You love my fingers,” was the retort before George claimed Axel’s lips with his own, silencing the brunette. The two brothers worked together to distract Axel as Fred began to guide himself inside their boyfriend, feeling the smaller male’s body open up for him.

The three pressed close together as Fred sank fully into Axel’s body, the older boy gently rubbing his boyfriend’s hips and back in an effort to relax him. George smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Axel’s forehead, the two watching the brunette closely for any signs of discomfort. Having George stroking the two of them together while Fred slowly began to thrust inside him brought forth a wide variety of sensations and feelings in Axel, but in the end, pleasure won out.

Soon enough he was unable to keep his voice in check, holding onto George as he moaned openly into the other boy’s shoulder. His hips moved of their own accord, pressing back against the thick length that was repeatedly buried inside him and then forward into the hand that stroked him. Why in the world had he been so nervous? This was amazing!

Too amazing, in fact, as Axel suddenly found himself going over the edge much too soon for his liking, his back arching as he cried his pleasure for all to hear (thank Merlin for silencing spells), spilling himself all over George’s hand. In return, George kissed him deeply and came as well, adding his own thick load to the mess between their stomachs. Fred gripped Axel’s slender hips and pressed forward insistently, quickly finding his own release deep inside Axel’s willing body, his moans muffled as he rained kisses down on the back of his lover’s neck.

“Hot…” Axel managed to pant, once more resting his head on George’s shoulder. “I felt it… It feels so hot inside me…” The twins groaned in tandem at the words, Fred rolling his hips as Axel’s tight body milked the last of his orgasm from him.

“I’d hate for it to be cold,” he teased, releasing his hold on Axel’s hips in favor of gently stroking them.

The two smiling red heads carefully rearranged themselves, stretching out on their bed with Axel nestled between them, though the brunette grumbled at the sensation of being empty. Something that thrilled Fred and George, not that they were going to get too excited too soon.

“I didn’t know it would be a thing for me,” Axel sighed softly, tucking his head under Fred’s chin. “But I am all for having more loads dumped in my ass.” The twins locked eyes, eyebrows lifting. They weren’t used to such words spewing from the mouth of their beloved, but they sure weren’t going to complain.


	5. Chapter 5

Sixth year (for Axel, seventh year for the twins) went by much too quickly for the brunette’s liking, even if he was engaging in a rather impressive amount of sex. But as he watched his lovers officially dismantle their bed, which had been two beds pushed together for the last seven school years, Axel felt his stomach do a little flip. Fred and George weren’t coming back next year, not like Axel was. They were graduating and Axel would be without them for longer than he really wanted to be, and not just because of the sex.

Though he was absolutely going to purchase some fun toys over the summer, just to hold him over.

Everyone on the train would swear they felt the tension, even if the groups of kids had split up into different cabins in an attempt to stop sitting on one another. That didn’t mean Axel wasn’t snuggled between the twins, holding each of their hands, and generally acting like a overly sappy yet depressed boyfriend.

“The summer swim fest is the second week of vacation,” Draco offered, trying to break the tension. The blonde had his knees pulled up against his chest as he observed the ‘mourning’ Axel and Weasley twins.

“I still have to spend the first and last week of vacation at home,” Axel muttered. “I love my family, but…”

“You’re totally in love,” Neville grinned. “We get it. Love is different for everyone and everyone reacts differently to love. You three have basically been joined at the hip for the last ten months, so being apart for longer than a few hours is a bit intimidating, I’m sure.” Nevermind the fact that Neville was planning on spending the first month of vacation, minus the first night, with the Malfoy’s. They were sixteen now and his parents finally relented and agreed to let him stay with Draco for a full month.

“I’ll make sure father adds extra sound proofing to your room,” Draco teased, trying to lighten the mood. “Rumor has it that you three are incredibly hands on with one another.” Axel lifted his head, eyes going wide.

“People know?!”

“You three aren’t exactly… discrete…” Neville cleared his throat. While Fred and George had no problem with the world knowing that they were getting copious amounts of sex, Axel was a bit more hush hush and the idea that people knew he was getting laid was incredibly embarassing.

“It’s not that bad, Axel,” Draco winced, watching the brunette hide his face against George’s chest. “I mean, most people you are age having sex. I’m sure people OUR age are also having sex. Not that I am! I didn’t… I…” Neville bit his tongue in an attempt to hold back laughter as Draco flailed around and then hid his face against his knees.

“Not everyone is uncle Lane,” he chuckled. When Fred looked at him with a questioning expression, Neville told the twins about how Lane Evans, husband to Severus Snape, was very open about being sexually active at fifteen.

“Everyone progresses through puberty and sexual encounters at their own pace,” Neville shrugged. “And honestly, some people will never pair off, or even have sex. Not everyone wants to have a lover or a sexual partner, and that’s fine as well.”

Returning his attention to his Herbology book, Neville failed to see the twins exchange glances. Unbeknownst to Neville or Draco, all the families had been taking bets for years to see when the two boys would finally admit they had feelings for one another and become a couple. They were just as close as the twins were with Axel, so it felt only right that they would fall in love. At the same time, no one told them this, mostly because no one wanted to push them together if it turned out they weren’t interested in each other.

You can’t predict ones sexuality, after all.

*****

“Hey… uncle Lane? Can I talk to you?” Draco shifted somewhat uncomfortably, hands in his pockets at he approached his favorite ‘uncle’ where the older man stood at the counter of the potions shop Lane worked in. The red head smiled as Draco entered via the back room, presumably having traveled to the shop via the fireplace in the Snape/Evans flat located above. He patted the counter top, encouraging Draco to come closer.

“Hey! Didn’t you just get back this morning? I didn’t expect to see you in Hogsmeade so soon,” he beamed, coming around the counter to embrace his (by marriage) godson. Draco hugged him in return but it was clear to Lane that something was up and he summoned a stool from the back room and motioned for Draco to sit beside the counter.

“I don’t mean to bug you at work,” Draco started but Lane shook his head, taking a seat on his own stool.

“It’s always slow right after the school year ends, so don’t worry. No one’s in the shop anyways.”

“So… you’ve always told us kids that we can come to you when we have questions… like, you know, about sex and stuff.” Draco was fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt as he spoke, keeping his eyes on his lap. Lane nodded and smiled kindly, waiting patiently, not wanting to rush Draco into anything. He had indeed made sure that all the kids knew that he was always open to questions and giving advice, especially when the kids felt that they couldn’t approach their parents with said questions.

“I want to go on birth control,” Draco finally blurted out, his cheeks turning an impressive pink color. Lane nodded, reaching out to gently rub Draco’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to come talk to me about this, Draco,” he said, rubbing gently. “I’m so happy that you’re thinking ahead and being so responsible. Of course I’ll help you with this… but can I ask for a bit more information?”

“Maybe…”

“Well, as you know, a wizards magic can manipulate their body to make them able to carry children. This usually doesn’t happen without an intense bond between the two having sex, but as it’s slowly becoming more documented, it seems that it can sometimes happen on the first attempt.” Lane kicked his legs absently as they hung down from the stool, barely brushing the floor. “So, what I’m saying is… I want you to make one hundred percent sure that if you’re not the only one submitting, both of you should be on birth control. Even if you only try it out once, submitting, I mean, I want you to cover all the bases.”

Draco honestly had no idea what was going to happen, especially since he hadn’t told his intended romantic partner that he was interested, let alone that they were going to have sex. Or that Draco wanted to have sex with him. Maybe they were both submissive and wouldn’t be compatible? That would be a terrible outcome.

“Have you already been having sex?” Lane asked, bringing Draco’s attention back to the conversation. When Draco shook his head, Lane was grateful - no need to risk any school age pregnancies. Again.

“The way these potions work is that you take one every thirty days,” he explained. “This means the date will never be the same each month so you have to be very diligent and keep track of these things. I’ll give you two potions to get you through the summer and then I’ll provide you with a full stock for the first half of the school year. If you’re still needing them come Christmas, I’ll give you enough to get you to next summer.”

“I really appreciate this, uncle Lane,” Draco smiled, feeling much less anxious than he had been when he had entered the shop.

“I’m always happy to help, Draco, you know that.” Lane slid off his stool and moved towards the back room to pick up the motions in question. When he returned with four small vials of potion, Draco looked confused.

“I’m not sure if your… partner… has the ability to access potions like you do,” Lane explained. “So I’m opting to give you enough for the both of you, but I hope that whomever you’ve chosen to sleep with is mature enough to find his own stash during the school year. You, him, girls, anyone who asks can get these from Madame Pomfrey, don’t forget that.” Draco once more thanked his uncle, watching Lane carefully wrap the vials in a travel pouch before presenting the pouch to the blonde.

“If you’re old enough to be having sex, then you’re old enough to deal with the consequences, alright?”

“Yes uncle.”

“If you have any questions, or you know someone who does, you can always come visit me again,” Lane told him, shooing the young man from his shop. “Say hi to your dad for me!” Draco assured Lane that he would pass along the greeting before hurrying through the back room and up the stairs located in the very back, making his way back into the Snape/Evans flat and through the floo he had used to get to the shop.

*****

The Weasley twins were on a mission, pulling the hoods of their cloaks over their heads as they moved through the Alley. While they doubted they were going to run into anyone they knew, they also didn’t want to risk being seen, not when it came to this particular task. The shop keeper looked somewhat confused by the display - his shop wasn’t down in Knockturn Alley or anything, so he wasn’t sure why the two males who had entered looked as though they were required to sneak around.

“Can I help you, gentlemen?” he asked.

“We’re looking for a ring.”

“A special ring.”

“For our lover.”

“To propose.”

“Well, I have a variety of rings to choose from,” the shop keeper smiled kindly, though the twin-speak was somewhat off putting. “This is a jewelry store, after all. Do you have something specific in mind?”

“We’re open to suggestions,” Fred said, glancing at the nearest display.

“We’re a complicated couple,” George admitted. “There’s three of us.”

“And you all want to get married?” It was a general, non-judgemental question. In the wizarding world there were far stranger occurrences. The twins nodded and the man gently tapped his fingers against his chin, considering the information presented to him.

“How about a braided band made up of three different metal types?” he offered out. When the twins looked confused he brought out his wand and conjured an image of the ring he was thinking of. White, yellow, and rose gold was woven together to form a braided metal band.

“Like it?” Fred asked.

“Love it,” George nodded.

“We’ll take three,” they spoke in unison, smiling at the shop keeper. The older man was happy to help them with their decision, pulling a roll of parchment out to take their information and a description of the bands.

“Would you like any enchantments on it?” he asked, though the twins’ confused look had him elaborating. “When a piece of jewelry is created it’s common to place one or more enchantments on it. Spells of protection, anti-theft, tracking, and more.”

“Is that something we can do ourselves, later on?”

“Of course, it’s just something I offer.”

“What about sizing? We have no idea what size to get,” George frowned.

“A simple spell,” the man assured them. “I’m happy to place it on the ring and the first time your intended puts the ring on, it will automatically resize.”

The twins couldn’t be happier with their choice, thanking the man and leaving the shop, hoods still in place. Axel was supposed to meet them at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in an hour, though they had thought it would take more time to pick out a ring.

Imagine their surprise when they bumped into their (hopefully) soon-to-be-fiance not far from the jewelry shop, all three looking quite startled as they spotted one another.

“What are you doing here so early?” all three spoke at once, followed by several seconds of silence, and then they burst into laughter. Axel motioned to the empty shop he was standing in front of, fighting back a large smile.

“What do you think of this place?”

“It’s empty,” Fred commented.

“I’m well aware,” Axel sighed. “I meant, specifically, what do you think of this place as a business location? For your business? The joke shop? Here in the Alley?” Fred and George turned fully towards the shop and properly observed the exterior.

“Well, the front window is great for displays,” George said.

“How many levels is it?” Fred asked.

“Three,” Axel smiled. “Two levels for the shop, and the uppermost level is a flat.” The brunette held up a key that was strung on a piece of braided black ribbon, giving it a wiggle.

“Go inside?” The twins immediately agreed, barely giving Axel enough time to open the door before they were darting inside. A quick spell illuminated the shop and Axel watched as Fred and George started exploring the main floor.

“I like that it’s on a corner,” he told the twins, lifting himself onto the counter that would serve as the cash area, crossing his legs under himself. “And once it’s yours, you can decorate it however you like.”

“Ours!” the red heads called from the corner of the shop they were exploring, making Axel sigh.

“Fine, ours,” he conceded. “But if you’re going to insist that I own this place just as much as the two of you do, then I’m absolutely going to take part in decorating and such.”

“Well, obviously,” George said. He and Fred made their way over to the counter and embraced their boyfriend for a moment before the three made their way up to the flat on the third floor. Axel knew they were going to have to use their imagination for the time being, seeing as it was currently a very small living space. But magic could do amazing things, and the brunette found himself immediately drawn to the window in the living room area.

“Oh…” Fred grinned.

“Possibilities,” George agreed.

“Great view,” Axel chimed in, peering out the window. “Just needs some tweaks, of course.”

“Four bedrooms.”

“Three bathrooms.”

“Wait, what? Why?” Axel turned towards his boyfriends, tilting his head.

“Possibilities,” they echoed at him.

“And we have a huge family,” Fred chuckled.

“Not to mention all our friends,” George continued. Axel nodded, knowing this to be true. There was a reason the group of adults and their kids (though some of those kids were legally adults as well, now) often convened at the Malfoy home - it was the only place big enough to hold all of them.

“You two can handle the shop renovations,” Axel said, making his way to where the twins stood and sandwiching himself between them. “I’ll handle the flat.”

“Deal.”


	6. Chapter 6

Draco enjoyed having everyone at his house, but he would also admit that he liked when it was just him and Neville. When ever the two of them were apart they would send owls so often that the birds often started delaying the mail, just to get a break from carrying letters back and forth. It became such a habit for the two of them to talk constantly that Lucius invested in a pair of enchanted notebooks and gave them to the boys, making them promise to stop overworking the owls. That had been years ago and even while in school the pair had used the journals to keep in touch while they were in their dorms.

This summer, the summer before they began their sixth year, Neville and Draco were in Draco’s lavish bedroom and the blonde was exploring a whole new side to himself - skirts. Neville was sitting in his favorite arm chair that Lucius had moved from the living area to Draco’s bedroom specifically because he noticed the brunette boy loved curling up in it. He watched as Draco, bottom lip captured between white teeth, stepped out of his bathroom and came to stand in front of the full length mirror he had in his room.

The skirt was a simple black, pleated skirt that rested against pale thighs and made Draco’s legs look even longer, not that he was short by any means. The blonde turned slightly, checking himself out from behind before he caught Neville’s eyes and tilted his head.

“Is it terrible? Do I just look like a freak?” he asked, toeing the ground as little as his nervousness continued to grow. Neville shook his head, smiling in support.

“You look great, as always,” he assured his best friend. “I don’t think you’ve ever worn something that made you look bad, and you know that. You have great fashion sense.” Draco smiled a little, turning back towards the mirror and smoothing his hands over the skirt.

“I’ve been thinking about trying this for a while,” he admitted. “I don’t know why, but…”

“You don’t have to have a reason. You’re just being you.”

“People are going to want a reason,” the blonde tried to argue but Neville wouldn’t hear any of it, moving to his feet and taking his place behind his friend, curling his arms around Draco from behind and hugging him tightly.

“Fuck them,” Neville said bluntly, staring at Draco’s reflection from over his friend’s shoulder. “You’ve always told me to stand up for myself and to ignore the people who said hateful things, and now I’m telling you the same thing.”

The two stood together for several moments, Draco taking in the words and taking in the sight of himself in something he worried about being judged for.

“Maybe try different colors?” Neville suggested, releasing Draco from his arms and moving to settle back in his chair, tossing his legs over one of the arms.

“Maybe green?” Draco reached for his wand, thankful that his underage magic wasn’t detected thanks to being in a wizarding home, and flicked it towards his skirt, changing the color to Slytherin green with a silver trim. Neville nodded and clapped his hands, grinning.

“Perfect!”

“I’m not too pale?”

“You’re perfect, don’t worry about it,” Neville waved a hand as though pushing the bad thoughts away. He would have continued to build Draco’s self esteem if the bedroom door hadn’t popped open and Lucius hadn’t stepped inside.

Everything seemed to slow down as Lucius took in the sight of his oldest son wearing a skirt before he forced out, “Dinner is almost ready, come down as soon as you like,” and promptly left the room, closing the door behind himself.

The eldest Malfoy of the house quickly made his way downstairs and stepped through the floo in such a hurry that he almost bumped his head on not just the way in, but also the way out.

Lane looked up from his book, lifting an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of his long time friend.

“Something I can help you with?”

“Draco’s wearing a skirt,” Lucius blurted out, dropping himself onto the couch across from where Lane sat, looking much less composed than he usually was. Lane sighed softly and placed a bookmark in his book before gently closing it and setting it to the side.

“I’ll make tea,” he fought the urge to rub the bridge of his nose, not wanting to channel his husband as he got to his feet and moved to the kitchen. He watched Lucius drag his fingers through his long blonde hair, wondering how in the world the older man could be so affected by this after spending nearly two decades being friends with people who fell all over the LGBTQ+ scale.

“I should have knocked,” Lucius groaned, rubbing his face with both hands. “I never had to knock before! I wanted them to come down for dinner and they weren’t reacting to the summoning spells, probably because of the silencing charms Draco always puts on his room, so I just walked in and… and…”

“And Draco was wearing a skirt,” Lane shrugged, bringing the tray of tea and biscuits into the living room and setting it on the table that sat between the two comfortable couches.

“I didn’t know he wore skirts!” Lucius fretted as Lane served the two of them tea, curling long fingers around the cup he was offered.

“Perhaps it’s his first time.”

“He looked so… scared… when I walked in…”

“Most likely his first time, then,” Lane said, nodding a little. “Do you have a problem with it?”

“No! Of course not!” Lucius was so adamant that he nearly upset his tea and Lane leaned back a little in his own seat.

“Then why did you come blowing into my house as though the world was ending?”

“I…”

“Were you just a little surprised, then?” Lane smiled, blowing lightly on his tea before taking a sip.

“More than a little,” Lucius sighed.

“I think you need to have a talk with Draco and let him know that you don’t care what he wears, as long as he’s doing this for himself, and not for someone else.” Lane still wasn’t sure how he had achieved the rank of ‘cool uncle’ and the one who everyone else came to for parenting advice, but he seemed to flourish.

Lucius lingered for a few more minutes, sipping his tea and letting himself calm down before he thanked Lane for his time and returned to his own home. The chef he employed (because, let’s face it, Lucius Malfoy doesn’t have many basic survival skills and can’t be bothered to learn the spells) greeted him with a smile, the old woman bustling around as she set out dinner for the four males in the house. Lucius had hired her shortly after he had gotten divorced and never had a single regret.

“Thank you, Elise,” he said kindly, sitting down at the head of the table as per usual. Angel wasn’t far behind, greeting his father with a happy hug before he plopped down in his seat. Lucius wasn’t sure if Draco and Neville would be joining him but smiled when the two boys made an appearance a few minutes later, taking their usual seats. He couldn’t help but notice that Draco was wearing pants but didn’t want to bring any attention to it.

Dinner was quiet, the boys talking about their upcoming sixth year and plans for the last half of the summer. Neville was returning home in a week and talked about visiting his gran and spending time reading Herbology books. Draco planned on spending more time in the pool, ever the fish.

“Would you like to do some shopping before school?” Lucius asked his son, speaking carefully. “Perhaps update your wardrobe before returning to Hogwarts?” Draco and Neville glanced at one another before Draco picked at the dessert that had been set out in front of him - cherry pie. Angel felt as though he had missed something very important but opted to stay quiet, noting that this was apparently a serious conversation. The (newly) thirteen year old wasn’t in Hufflepuff for no reason, he was quite the empath.

“I’m okay with it,” Lucius told him, setting his own fork down in order to talk openly with Draco. “I just wish you felt comfortable enough to talk to me about this. You looked scared when I walked in.” Lucius immediately felt remorse in regards to his barging into Draco’s room.

“I’m sorry for that, by the way. I should have knocked, especially now that you’re almost an adult. It was irresponsible of me to simply walk in without announcing myself first.”

“You aren’t mad?” Draco asked quietly. Although his hands were out of sight, Lucius didn’t miss the motion of Neville reaching over and taking Draco’s hand. Angel, on the other hand, wondered if it was too late to place a bet on the two.

“Of course not,” Lucius said. “Not at all, Draco. Not one, single, bit. I just wish that we were close enough to talk about these things, that’s all.”

“I’m sorry,” Draco mumbled, staring at the table in front of him. Lucius sighed softly.

“Don’t be sorry. You can’t help the things you feel, just like I can’t stop you from feeling this way or ask you not to do these things. All I can do is become educated, learn from this, and support you.”

Angel quietly excused himself, taking his plate of half eaten pie and heading to the living room to eat. He still had no idea what was going on but he sure didn’t think he should be in the room anymore. Draco was grateful for his brother leaving, squeezing Neville’s hand gently as he lifted his eyes and peered at his father through shaggy strands of white blonde hair.

“I’m just… curious,” the older man spoke carefully, trying to go over the words in his head before they spilled out of his mouth. “Are you interested in wearing these things because you… want to be a girl?”

“What? No!” Draco’s eyes were wide and he abruptly squeezed Neville’s hand so hard that the other boy cringed, quickly extracting his fingers from Draco’s grip. Lucius flushed at his assumptions.

“I just like the way they feel,” Draco explained, his voice growing soft. “I don’t know why I like them, I just do. It’s not that I want to be a girl or anything, I like my body the way it is, I just like the way it feels against my skin, that’s all. I like how I look when I wear it.” Lucius nodded, even if his understanding was minimal, knowing that comprehending everything would come over time.

“I love you, Draco,” Lucius smiled, speaking after a few moments. “I might not be as ‘in the know’ about this sort of thing as some people are, but I’m willing to learn.” Draco managed a smile in return, even if he was still nervous.

“I love you, too,” he told his father. The three sat at the table for a bit longer before Lucius waved Draco and Neville off, telling them to take their dessert up to Draco’s room. There was no need to draw out the awkward moment, and both he and his son had a lot to think about. Neville was the one to stand first, gathering his plate and Draco’s before leading his friend upstairs, leaving Lucius alone at the table.

“Do you think he meant what he said?” Draco asked as they ascended the stairs, heading for Draco’s second floor bedroom.

“He seems very sincere,” Neville said. “I mean, you know him better than I do, but he doesn’t seem mad or disgusted or anything, he just seems confused. Maybe a little hurt. It’s not like you’ve really talked to him about anything other than school, after all.” Draco pushed open his bedroom door and stepped inside, watching Neville set their plates on his dresser as he closed the door behind them.

“I guess…” Draco sighed, moving to sit on the end of his bed. “It’s just so much easier to talk to uncle Lane about these things, you know? He’s always been the super chill one. The one who doesn’t judge and has all the answers and can help explain things in ways father was never able to.”

“Not that you ever asked him.”

“Not that I ever asked him,” the blonde conceded. “But how do I approach my father, a straight man who, to my knowledge, has only ever slept with one woman, and divorced said woman… How do I ask him for birth control because I’m thinking of having sex with another male?”

The shade of red that Neville turned was impressive and Draco faintly compared it to the color of the delicious cherry pie, feeling his own cheeks turn pinks.

“I didn’t know you were thinking about that,” Neville cleared his throat, shifting in the spot where he stood. The two caught each other’s eyes before looking away, the blushing getting worse.

“Swim?” Draco offered out, forcing a sheepish smile. Neville nodded quickly, moving to grab his swimming trunks from the drawer that Draco had specially cleared out for him in the dresser. It was just easier to store commonly used clothing at the Malfoy home and have them laundered by the house elves instead of packing a heavy suitcase for his month long stay.

It didn’t take either boy long to change their clothes and go running outside, pounding down the stairs loudly enough for Lucius to stick his head out of his study and demand that the ‘herd of dragons’ walk more softly. Draco and Neville simply laughed and continued the race outside, Draco not even pausing as he threw himself into the deep end of the in-ground pool while Neville took a mildly slower entrance.

*****

After a long swim and a blissfully relaxing soak in the hot tub, not to mention cleansing showers, the two donned their pajamas and crawled into Draco’s king size bed. They knew they probably should have stopped sharing a bed some time ago, but what was the point? Said bed was plenty big enough to sleep the two of them and it made staying up late and talking to one another so much easier.

“Did you really need to ask for birth control?” Neville asked, resting his head on his pillow as he peered over at Draco. Even with the heavy curtains drawn, some of the slowly fading summer light still seeped into the room, preventing total darkness and making it easier to see one another.

“Yeah, I went and talked to uncle Lane,” Draco shrugged. “I mean, he’s a Potions Master, after all. And he’s just so much easier to talk to about this sort of thing.”

“You’re going to start having sex?”

“Well, maybe,” Draco blushed a little, though it wasn’t easily seen in the dim room. “I haven’t really gotten to that point yet, but I took the potion, just in case.”

“Do I get to know who you want to shag?” Neville asked, watching Draco with a curious expression. They were laying close enough together that he knew he could reach out and poke the blonde in the cheek if he wanted to, or kick him, which is something that happened during truly outrageous conversations. That being said, he could also just make out the sight of Draco pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as the slender body inched a little closer.

“I’m kind of scared to tell you,” Draco admitted. “What if it ruins our friendship?”

“Why would it ruin our friendship? I don’t care if you like boys, just like I don’t care if you want to wear skirts.” Neville felt somewhat insulted at the idea that Draco’s sexuality and wardrobe choices made his friend think that they wouldn’t be friends anymore.

“I like you, Nev,” the blonde blurted out, wondering if Neville could hear the way his heart was hammering away in his chest. He wasn’t sure he had ever felt so scared in his life, and he had just been busted wearing a skirt by his father that very same day. Neville had gone quiet, the brunette frowning a little as he took in the information.

“Me?”

“Yeah…”

“Why?”

“Why not?” Draco frowned as well, moving himself even closer. “You’re my best friend!”

“Being friends doesn’t automatically mean we’re going to be in love,” Neville tried to rationalize.

“Does this mean you don’t like me back? Like that? It’s okay if you don’t!” Draco was now trying to backpedal, not moving away from his friend but quickly trying to make it known that he didn’t mind if Neville wasn’t interested in him as anything more than just friends.

“Not everyone likes their own gender, I get that, but I’ve been thinking about this for a while now and I really wanted to say something before you went home for the rest of the summer.”

The two laid together in silence, alternately making eye contact and then quickly looking away, Draco feeling awkward for finally revealing his feelings and Neville feeling unsure about the situation in general. They had always been close and they had even danced together in fourth year during the Yule Ball, so why not be a couple? They shared a bed, they held hands, Draco trusted him to be the first person to see him in a skirt. Was his apprehension because he didn’t like boys in a sexual way or was it because he was inexperienced with relationships and he too was worried about ruining a friendship?

Neville opted for a spontaneous approach, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Draco’s without any warning, making the blonde gasp. The kiss didn’t last all too long, but as he pulled back he knew he had made the right choice.

“Yeah?” Draco smiled, lifting a hand to touch his lips as though he couldn’t believe what had happened.

“Yeah,” Neville said, nodding his head. There was another moment or two of silence before they closed the gap between themselves completely and pressed their bodies close, tangling themselves together as they began kissing much more intensely. Sure, first time make out sessions were full of awkward trial and error, but this was absolutely the time to figure things out.

After all, they had an entire week to explore these feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

Christening the new shop and flat before they had even fully moved in wasn’t honestly part of the plan, but Axel had been bent over inspecting something and George had immediately pressed his hips against the backside being presented to him. That was how Fred found them, Axel bent over the counter, pants around their knees, the brunette moaning eagerly as George thrust into him repeatedly.

“I know we’ve been incredibly handsy with one another, but you couldn’t have waited until we were done unpacking?” Fred chuckled, licking his lips at the sight. George grinned at his brother, pulling Axel’s hips back against his over and over, the sound of skin on skin filling the shop.

“He’s just so bloody tempting,” was the response. Axel found himself unable to form any response, gripping the edge of the counter under him as his toes were lifted off the floor with every deep thrust. Months of sexual contact meant that the twins knew every inch of their smaller lover’s body, not to mention just how to drive him crazy. George took full advantage of this as he pounded into Axel’s body without mercy, angling his thrusts so he continuously battered the other boy’s prostate.

“He’s going to be walking funny if you keep up that pace,” Fred teased, unzipping his own pants and drawing out his length. The group had no problem with having sex just one on one, but Fred wasn’t going to pass up the chance to wank while he watched his two favorite people in the world have sex.

“M’gonna cum,” Axel managed to force out, his words hampered by the thrusting. George grinned wickedly and tightened his grip on Axel’s hips, spreading his legs a little wider as he began thrusting even harder.

“Going to cum without me even touching you, baby?” he grunted, loving the way Axel’s skin flushed under the slap of his hips, or how his fingers were sure to leave bruises. He would never get tired of the sight of his cock vanishing into Axel’s incredibly tight little hole, wondering how he could remain so tight even after so much sex. Good genetics, he supposed.

“Yes!” Axel whimpered, toes curling in his shoes as he felt himself quickly reaching his breaking point. George leaned over his lover, panting against Axel’s shoulder as his own orgasm raced towards him.

“Cum with me, love,” he panted, nuzzling his head against Axel’s shoulder.

“Yes! Cumming! I’m cumming!” Axel cried out, his body gripping George’s thick length as he came without a single touch, thick spurts of cum coating the side of the counter. The red head wasn’t far behind him, pressing as deeply as he could as he flooded Axel with his cum. Who could have predicted that their shy little friend would turn into such a dirty talker?

Only steps away, Fred moaned openly as he followed after the two, his own load splattering on the floor in front of him as he struggled to keep his knees from giving out.

All three were panting, Axel rolling his hips as he basked in the sensation of being so thoroughly filled. The action made George groan, kissing the back of his lover’s neck as he released Axel’s hips in favor of gently stroking them. No doubt there would be bruises forming sooner rather than later.

“Bloody hell,” Fred groaned, reaching for his wand to clean up his mess. He felt wonderfully sated as he watched his boyfriends pull apart, tilting his head a little (as did George) as he and his brother watched George’s seed seep from Axel’s body.

“You’re such perverts,” the brunette grumbled, though he would also admit that he liked knowing how much his body turned the twins on. Though having his arse cheeks spread open after being cream pied was always a little… awkward.

“One of these days we’re going to have to do you one after the other,” George told him, lifting his wand to clean Axel of the mess.

“And then use a butt plug on you,” Fred grinned, licking his lips once again. “Leave you full of our cum for as long as you can take it.”

“Perverts, both of you,” Axel rolled his eyes, but the blush on his cheeks told them he was interested in the idea. Sex toys were on his list to purchase before going back to school but he hadn’t mentioned that to the twins, or asked to introduce them into their bedroom. Yet.

“I vote we finish moving our shit into the flat and then order something to eat,” he told the pair, standing and fixing his pants. Fred and George glanced at one another before nodding, stepping together to embrace their lover.

Within two hours they were settled on a well used couch, Axel forever sitting between the two. The first dinner in their new apartment consisted of Chinese take out, and Axel attempting to teach the twins how to use chopsticks. There was a lot of laughter, and dropped food, and Axel wondered if there was some sort of spell to help them improve. It was, all in all, a wonderful night, and the modifications the brunette had made to the apartment made everything all the better.

What was once a studio flat with the bedroom, living area, and kitchen all exposed to one another had been turned into their dream apartment - four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room with a large bay window that looked out over the Alley (charmed so they could see out, but those looking in only saw their reflection) and the prerequisite fireplace, as well as a decent sized kitchen. Axel had spent many hours flexing his magic and speaking the spells needed to make the modifications. Some things weren’t perfect, he was still learning after all, but there were no complaints from any of them.

“You really did an amazing job in here,” Fred smiled, leaning closer to Axel so he could kiss his cheek.

“We didn’t think you took us seriously when we said four bedrooms,” George nodded, looking around once again. “But we love the private bathroom that two of the bedrooms is sharing.”

“And the bathroom attached to our bedroom!”

“After years of sharing, I thought we all deserved a master bathroom that would handle all of us.” Axel had spent most of the time, and lots of his energy, crafting the perfect bathroom. They were going to be living here for what was most likely going to be the rest of their lives (if he could be so bold to think so), after all, so it seemed only right for him to take his time. Three sinks, each of which had their own storage area underneath, an oversize shower with two showerheads (though the shower was also enchanted to allow the user to modify the showerhead position and flow as needed), and a tub big enough to accommodate all three of them.

“We love it,” they both smiled. Fred and George moved together, getting off the couch and coming to kneel in front of Axel, having the brunette set aside his chopsticks in favor of the twins each taking a hand. This immediately made Axel nervous and his stomach did a little flip - the first time this happened, they had become a couple. The most recent time it had happened, Axel’s arse hurt for a week.

“We know you’ve been sad about going back to school without us,” Fred started, gently playing with his lover’s fingers as he spoke.

“So we wanted to do something that would help you feel better, even when we can’t be there,” George smiled up at the other boy.

“I’m not tattooing your faces on my chest, we talked about this,” Axel almost glared at them, recalling an earlier conversation while they were still in school. The twins laughed, shaking their heads and scooting a bit closer to Axel’s knees.

“Sometimes you think that we don’t think ahead.”

“That we don’t plan for the future.”

“And even though we have this wonderful new home, complete with a shop, you might be thinking that it’s not going to last.”

“Argue all you want, but these are thoughts that come naturally. That’s why we’re going to dispel them, permanently.”

Axel’s eyes widened as he watched the pair produce a small, square box and together they held it out towards him.

“Marry us.”

“What? No!”

The look of complete horror that registered not only on Fred and George’s face but Axel’s face as well made all three stare at one another before Axel launched himself off the couch, throwing himself against the twins. The ring box was flung from their hands and as it hit the floor, the ring shot off in a complete opposite direction and vanished from sight.

“No! I didn’t mean it like that! I want to marry you!” Axel’s voice cracked a little on the last word as he hugged himself tightly against the two red heads. “I meant that I was never thinking that you were going to leave me! Not even once!” As he lifted his face from where he had wedged it between the twins’ shoulders, Fred and George held him even tighter as they saw the tears streaking down Axel’s cheeks.

“Don’t cry, love,” Fred tried to soothe him while George cupped Axel’s cheeks and gently wiped the tears away. It had only been a momentary flash of pain, thinking that Axel didn’t want them, but it had quickly flipped around when Axel quickly explained himself.

“I wouldn’t have put all my energy into changing the flat if I thought you weren’t going to spend your lives with me,” Axel sniffled, flailing his arms out as he motioned to the home around him that he had ‘built’ for the three of them. The three sat in an awkward cuddle puddle on the floor, Axel once more nuzzling his face back between the two as he took long, deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself.

“We lost the ring,” Fred mumbled, glancing around even as he stroked the back of Axel’s head.

“Accio ring?” George offered, then let out a shout as indeed the ring shot back towards them and promptly bounced off his temple. Once again, the ring bounced off out of sight. Fred stared at his brother for several moments before breaking into rather loud laughter, startling Axel and making George glare at him.

“What did I miss?” Axel asked, frowning as he sat up and looked between the two, highly confused. Fred was laughing so hard that he couldn’t form the words to explain the situation, leaving George to flip his twin the bird.

“I tried to call your ring back but wasn’t thinking it would work without my wand and it smacked me in the face,” he grumbled, pointing to where the ring had hit him in the temple. Axel couldn’t help but smile, moving to straddle George’s hips and drawing his head close so he could press a kiss to the spot in question.

“How about we try again, but after we all,” he glanced at Fred, “take a few deep breaths?” George nodded, taking several long, deep breaths. It was only when he glared at his brother that Fred finally composed himself and followed along, the three of them moving back to their places on the couch. Axel reached for his wand and went to summon the ring before pausing, a blush spreading over his cheeks as he offered his wand to Fred.

“You do it,” he told him. “I don’t want to touch the ring until you put it on me.”

“Does this mean you’re saying yes?” Fred asked, flicking Axel’s wand and summoning the ring into his waiting hand.

“Of course I’m saying yes,” Axel grinned, holding out his left hand with an expectant look. Working together once again, Fred and George slipped the ring onto Axel’s finger. The brunette gazed at his ring for a moment before sharing a kiss with each of his lovers. His fiances. His forever.

*****

The plan had been to pop down to the Ministry and get married without any fuss or muss. They weren’t even going to announce the engagement until they were married, mostly to avoid the questions about why they were moving so quickly.

Before that could happen, though, Molly and Arthur had arrived in the Alley to check out the brand new shop. Axel had been standing outside and using his wand to paint the exterior of the shop a bright orange color, humming to himself as he caught glances of his fiances through the large shop window.

He had no problem visiting with the Weasley parents, but he was barely done hugging Molly when she had immediately taken notice of his engagement ring. Cue a traditional Weasley wedding.

That was how Axel found himself wearing white robes, the twins wearing black, and the three of them stood not far from the Burrow, summer sun shining down on them as the Ministry Official declared them married. This was the first time he had ever married a triad, but the wizarding world is flexible (at times) and he was only too happy to start them on their wedded life journey.

“What a way to end the summer, eh?” George chuckled, sitting at the main table with his new husbands as everyone was sat down and enjoying the impressive spread of food Molly had cooked up.

“I’m sad that I have to leave in two days,” Axel sighed, absently toying with his ring. He absolutely loved the braided metal and constantly told the twins that they had done a perfect job of picking out the style.

“We’ll make sure to visit you on Hogsmeade weekends,” Fred assured him. “Probably not both at the same time, seeing as the shop is absolutely booming, but no matter what, one of us will be there.”

All around them their family and friends chatted and enjoyed themselves, though there were still a few confused looks every so often as someone wondered how a polygamous relationship worked, especially with two of the members being twins.

“We should have taken bets on who is the first person to ask us how the hell it all works,” Axel sipped on some water.

“How positively Weasley of you,” George grinned.

“Damn rights,” Axel smiled sweetly. While there had been no pressure from Fred or George, or even from Molly, Axel had opted to change his name and officially became a Weasley. He assured his new husbands that he had no problem changing his name, pointing out the fact that their shop was nicknamed WWW and now there were three Weasley’s running said shop. Perhaps they could just call it W3?

“Who do you think is going to get married next?” Fred asked, letting his gaze roam over all the people at the wedding.

“Well, Angel won the bet regarding Neville and Draco,” George pointed out, nodding towards the pair who were shyly holding hands under their table while they ate.

“I don’t see them getting married anytime soon,” Axel shook his head. “I’m pretty sure their parents, or at least Neville’s, have no idea that they’re even dating. And I doubt they’re having sex.”

“You need to have sex to get married?”

“Well, no… Some people aren’t into sex… You don’t have to be having sex in order to be married, you’re right. There are a lot of things that go into being married, or even just in a relationship,” Axel conceded.

“Did you see that Harry brought Luna Lovegood?”

“Axel takes notice of everything Harry does,” Fred snickered, glancing at his husband who was indeed trying to suppress a glare angled in the general direction of Harry.

“I’m working on not being a bitter asshole,” the brunette muttered.

“We get it, love, don’t worry,” George smiled.

“I hope they are happy together,” Axel sighed.

“Well, they’re young, so who knows how it’s all going to go.”

“We’re young?”

“Not as young as they are.”

“Technically we were, when we first got together with Axel.”

“True…”

“Are ya’ll going to do that for the rest of the marriage?” Devin grinned as he approached the head table, amused by the weird twin-speak that Fred and George were known for. Axel smiled brightly and nearly upset his chair as he jumped to his feet, quickly coming around the table to embrace his father.

“I’m so happy for you, Axel,” Devin told him, holding his adopted son close. Remus arrived at his side while the two were still embracing, rubbing Axel on the shoulder.

“We’re happy for you,” the older man corrected, smiling brightly. Axel moved to hug Remus as well, nuzzling his face into Remus’ shoulder. He had seen his parents before the wedding, sure, but they hadn’t had a chance to see each other since before the ceremony, the newlyweds rushing off to enjoy each other between the ceremony and the reception.

“I didn’t know you would be leaving home so soon, but I know I’ll see you often enough,” Remus sighed, stepping back a little and lifting a hand to gently stroke Axel’s cheek. “You’ve grown into such an amazing man.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you two,” Axel said honestly, looking between his parents. “I’m so lucky to have had you supporting me.”

“Merlin knows it wasn’t always easy,” Devin teased. Dinner was clearly over and the party was ready to start, guests beginning to move around. Molly and Arthur approached the head table as well and soon the two families were laughing, hugging, sharing stories, and generally enjoying one another’s company.

Draco and Neville crept away from the party and found themselves sitting on the front steps of the Burrow, music playing in the background but no where near loud enough for their conversation to be hindered. The two held hands, leaning against one another as they watched fireworks burst in the sky above the reception.

“I told father about us,” Draco said, though he didn’t turn his attention away from the fireworks. Neville squeezed his hand before shifting to wrap his arm around Draco’s waist, pulling the blonde tightly against him and making Draco blush.

“I told my parents, too,” Neville admitted. Draco shuffled a little and rested his head against Neville’s shoulder, lacing his fingers with the hand that was resting against his stomach. He had worried that admitting his feelings for his best friend would have changed everything, but nothing had changed. They still laughed, wrote back and forth (though with a lot more sappy words), and talked about plans for the future.

Sitting together in a comfortable silence for longer than either had anticipated, Draco slowly lifted his head and stretched his arms to the sky. Fireworks still burst above them, a fine creation of the Weasley triad - they made no sound but were beautiful to look at - and the splashes of color against Draco’s face made Neville’s breath catch. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against those of the blonde, making Draco giggle and feeling him wrap his arms around Neville’s neck.

“I think I love you,” Neville whispered as they broke the kiss. Draco’s eyes focussed on his as they sat with their faces mere inches apart and his silence made Neville worry that he had said the wrong thing. It didn’t last, however, as Draco smiled and tightened his hold on Neville.

“I love you, too,” was the response before Draco kissed him once again, this time allowing it to linger as they held one another close. Their friends and family would argue that the two boys had been in love for much longer than they would admit, but as was the rule with any relationship, the two had to find their own way.


	8. Epilogue Part 1

Time moved forward, people grew, couples came together and moved apart, and the world continued to turn.

Fred and George Weasley with their husband Axel flourished with the joke shop, eventually adding a second entrance that was magically linked to Hogsmead, making life at school very interesting. They have a total of four kids - two sets of twins.

Harry Potter was offered a position as a Seeker for Puddlemere United (the same team that Oliver Wood plays for) and basked in the limelight. He married Luna Lovegood, his wife taking over the Quibbler as well as writing a surprisingly popular book about ‘forgotten’ magical creatures. They have one child.

Draco Malfoy accepted a position in his uncle’s potions shop, achieving Potions Master status and working alongside Lane for many years until finally taking over the shop entirely. He remained with Neville Longbottom, though the two never officially married. They adopt two children from the Canadian Ministry of Magic, just like Draco’s brother had been adopted.

Neville continued to have amazing talent when it came to Herbology and was awarded a position as Herbology Professor at Hogwarts, something he never expected to happen. He had been convinced he would just sell herbs and plants in the potions shop but wasn’t about to turn down the teaching position.

Shocking almost everyone, Ron Weasley became a rather impressive Auror and travelled the world, tracking down those who sought to bring chaos to the wizarding communities. He dabbled in a relationship with Viktor Krum off and on for several years before demanding Viktor either marry him already, or break things off completely. The two were married within the week. He continuously bragged about his famous Quidditch player husband (not to mention his famous best friend). They opt not to have children.

Hermione Granger found her way into magical law enforcement, quickly rising through the ranks and becoming one of the youngest witches to obtain a department head position. She married Seamus Finnigan who (somewhat begrudgingly) followed her into Ministry work, though he worked in the magical patents office - it was fun seeing the WWW’s products come across his desk. They have three children.

Ginny Weasley joined the Hollyhead Harpies as a Chaser and it was always a battle between her and Harry to see who would wind up in the headlines when their teams faced off. She married Dean Thomas, her husband working at St. Mungo’s - who knew that the quiet young man was so gifted with memory charms! They have one child.

Wynn Evans decided that Diagon Alley needed more options in regards to magical creatures and opened his own shop. Sure, students couldn’t take these to school, but the allure of a MINI. FREAKING. DRAGON. was more than enough to draw interest. Remember those tiny dragons from the Tri Wizard Tournament? He sells those! He also married an absolutely lovely witch who runs the shop with him. They have two children - twins.

Tristan Evans had impressive talent when it came to Quidditch but upon not being scoped by any professional teams, opted to become a professional Quidditch referee. His passion for the sport and his speed with flying truly came in handy and he quickly became friends with members from many teams. He never married but entertained many partners of both sexes. He has no children… that he’s aware of.

Kael Potter made a name for himself as a Daily Prophet Reporter, though there were plenty of times where he wondered if he got the job only because he was a Potter. That being said, reporting on the events of the wizarding world was something he enjoyed and people seemed very eager to speak with him, even when usually they were reserved. Perhaps he had a calming personality? Kael married a witch from his year who had joined the Daily Prophet a year after him. They have five children.

Lexx Potter became a chef in Diagon Alley, starting out working at the Leaky Cauldron but his cooking became so popular that he was prompted to open his own restaurant. He married a witch who applied to be one of his servers and turned out to be extremely talented in the kitchen. Their patrons swear that they can taste their magic in all of their foods. They have no children.

Riven Evans showed great talent when it came to working with his hands, not using his wand for any of his woodworking. With some prompting from his father, Riven tried his hand at making a wand and, with the help from Mr. Ollivander, he found his niche as a wandmaker. Ollivander was so impressed with his skills that he eventually handed his shop over to the young man, trusting him to provide only the best wands. Unexpectedly, Riven connects with Angel Malfoy years after graduation and the two get married almost silently, living together for quite some time before anyone figured out they were a couple. They also chose to adopt from Canada and wind up with four children.

Angel Malfoy grew up listening to his father telling him how Lucius had wanted to be a Healer but had been bullied by his family name into Ministry work. It started out as Angel wanting to make his father proud and turned into Angel specializing in male pregnancies, the blonde eventually becoming THE name in male pregnancy.

Romulus Jackson, youngest of all the kids, spent a lot of time talking to Hermione before he made his decision to become a Ministry worker. With a bit of prompting, and because of his father’s affliction, Romulus joins the Magical creature liaison department and is always the person calling for fair treatment of sentient magical creatures. He never marries and has no children.

Also: Bill and Fluer have two children, Charlie marries a woman just as wild as him and they have three children, Percy eventually marries a woman just as prim and proper as him and they have one child. That’s a total of ten more Weasley children (because we know Ginny kept her last name and gave it to her children).


	9. Epilogue - Part 2

Harry Potter had grown into a fine man, and as he approached retirement from his career as a professional Quidditch seeker, he found himself wondering what he would do with the rest of his life. He was a father, and a grandfather, several times over by now, and he loved spending time with his grandkids, but he also felt like there was so much more left to do.

Imagine his surprise when he was visited by one of the Goblins from Gringotts bank and handed a roll of parchment. He was informed that the letter had been trusted to Gringotts many decades early, over fifty in fact, and had very specific instructions regarding delivery.

Harry waited until Luna had gone to sleep before moving to his study and turning the scroll over in his hands several times, eyeing the wax seal that had been placed on it. It looked familiar but Harry found that he couldn’t remember where exactly he had seen it before. He never did have the best memory.

Carefully breaking the seal, Harry unrolled the scroll and used a nearby book and one of his inkwells to pin it down - having been rolled for so long made it quite curled and he didn’t feel like fighting with it while he read. Readjusting his seat, Harry adjusted his glasses and began.

_ Dear Harry, _

_ Thank you so much for attending my funeral. You did attend, right? I do hope you haven’t died before me, that would be awkward. Perhaps I didn’t think this plan through very well, but too late now! _

_ I’m sure a lot of things have happened in the last… many years. I wonder how long I lived for. But at the time I am writing this, you are still just a toddler. In fact, your mother only died less than a week ago, her funeral was this morning. You and your father are staying in my guest bedroom as I write this. I don’t blame your father for not wanting to go back to that house… I wouldn’t want to either. It’s a shame, though. Your house is beautiful. _

_ I’m rambling, please forgive me. I wanted you to know exactly what happened after your mother was killed, while your father was mourning and the world was reeling from the death of the Dark Lord. There were a lot of whispers, a lot of people wondering how the Potter’s were found despite having moved to a new home and only the Order knowing where they lived. _

_ Sirius was named your godfather, as you probably know, but seeing as he died that night as well… I quickly came to one conclusion regarding the death of my sister. I knew who had betrayed her and James and I set out to enact my revenge. No one knows this, Harry, not even Severus. It was better that way. _

_ The day after your mother was killed, also only hours after I had given birth to the twins, I used my connections and got the help I needed to bring the person responsible to justice. I sought out Lucius Malfoy and while I would like to say I asked nicely, I all but demanded he provide me with, for lack of a better word, henchmen. _

_ I’m fairly decent with magic, and memory charms, and I made sure to cover my tracks as I went. Lucius agreed to provide me with five of his best, most loyal men. He no doubt thought he would be told what he was volunteering them for, but I cleared his memory before I left. His men quickly learned that despite my small figure (magical child birth is a glorious thing), I was a force to be reckoned with. _

_ They obtained the betrayer for me and we found ourselves in the middle of a field, far away from anyone who might hear us. _

_ The men secured him into a chair for me and then turned their backs, digging a hole as I specified. _

_ Peter Pettigrew betrayed your parents, Harry, and while there had been a lot of talk regarding it, there was never any concrete proof. But I knew, and I made him tell me. And I didn’t use magic at all. _

_ Magic leaves traces, as you know, and I couldn’t risk anything being tied back to me. _

_ I spent twenty four hours torturing him. There’s no mincing words, what I did was one hundred percent torture. I broke many bones, I spilled much blood, and when he thought he was smart enough to escape… _

_ He tried to transform. I’m not sure if you knew this, but your father and his friends are (were? I can’t see the future to know if James or Remus has outlived me) unregistered animagi. Pettigrew thought he could escape by transforming into his stupid little rat body and getting loose from his bonds. Honestly, it took him a lot longer than I anticipated, but I had anticipated it. _

_ He was only partially transformed when I ended his life with a baseball bat. I crushed his stupid head before it could shrink into that stupid rat shape. _

_ We left his half transformed body in the hole the men had dug for me, returned to the grounds of Malfoy Manor, and I promptly Obliviated them as well. No ties back to me, after all. _

_ I left before they got their wits about them and returned home, having left my newborns alone with my husband for nearly forty eight hours. I don’t quite think Severus ever forgave me for that. He tried to ask me where I had been, though I’m pretty sure he had figured it out the moment he found I had left the house. I told him that I had been grieving, and I never said more than that. _

_ You and Axel Lupin are the only people who know my story, who know the truth. Of course I sent Axel a letter as well, he was there on that terrible night as well, after all. He lost his father, just like you lost your mother. _

_ What you do with this information is up to you, but I needed to get this out of my head. _

_ All my love, _

_Lane Evans_


End file.
